Użytkownik:Arma3000
I Don't care, I love it Trochę o mnie Cześć drodzy simsomaniacy ! Mam na imię Nikola mam 11 lat, jestem tu nowa. Interesuje się mitologią grecką, rzymską i egipską i... W ogóle interesuję się historią. Bardzo lubię muzykę pop. Lubię oglądać komedie i anime. Mój pierwszy wkład w simspedie to opis sima Ava Cadavra , z którego jestem zadowolona nie napisałam zbyt dużo, ale życzę miłego czytania i myślę że spodoba wam się moje pół godziny pisania krótkiej notki. ZWIERZĄTKA Mam dwa zwierzątka. Psa rasy Australian Silky Terrier suczka, która liczy już ponad 3 latka, jest kochana i piękna, cała rodzina ją kocha ale oczywiście każdy piesek kiedyś musi coś nabroić. Mam także chomika, nazwałam go Vader, ale to nie jest zwykły gryzoń, bo on... on ... on syczy! Wystarczy aby ktoś na niego dmuchnął a on się żuca. Ale mimo to kocham je oba, i nie zamieniłabym ich na najlepsze zwierzęta świata. I wanna thank you much !!! O mojej Simce: Stella Martinez była trochę zagubioną i ponurą simką. Była trochę wredna ale miała przyjaciół. Gdy nagle wszystko się zmieniało jej ojciec Thomas Martinez który był politykiem dostał zlecenie, że wraz z rodziną musi się przenieść do Sunset Valley . Cała rodzina migiem wyskoczyła z limuzyny żeby zobaczyć nowy dom, ale nie Stella. Jej siostra Amy (Jako dorosła Amanda) zachęciła ją mówiąc, że na balkonie stoi teleskop i może za pierwszym rzutem oka obejżeć okolicę. Stella się rzuciła na lornetę i zaczęła obserwację. Z daleka zobaczyła straszny zamek, a dziecko jak to dziecko bywa nawet za bardzo czymś zainteresowane. Zaraz wzięła rower i pojechała na zamczysko, i myśląc, że nikt tam nie mieszka od wieków dla żartów zapukała. Otworzyła jej wysoka pani która miała fioletowe włosy i oczy tak zamalowanie czarną kredką że nawet nie było ich widać, Stella weszła do domu. Wkrótce zauważyła chłopca schodzącego z góry Mortimera Gotha . Od razu się s nim zaprzyjaźniła ponieważ mieli ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego. Na razie tyle po tym dopisze ... Simowie których lubię : Pani Zadecka - Ona mnie rozśmiesza Mortimer Ćwir - Mąż mej simki i ojciec ich dzieci Brigida Hemlock - To naprawdę ładna wampirka Renee Littler - Na niej wzoruję swoją ulubioną simkę Simowie których nie trawie : Bella Ćwir - Nie znosze jej a przynajmiej jej wyglądu z The Sims 3 Beau Andrews - Śmierdziel, Leń wszystko co złego do określenia, a żona płacze Kasandra Ćwir - infantylna dorosła (bo ma kitki) Don Lotario - Flirciarz Moje Cechy : - Złośliwa- i to nawet za bardzo - 'Ambitna-'''Zasługuje na tą 5. - '''Gorąca Głowa - '''Nie wkurzaj mnie a poznasz mój gniew...! - '''Artystka- '''Lubie sobie pomalować od czasu do czasu. - '''Samotniczka-' W tłumie nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. - '''Komputerowiec- '''Lubię Sims 3 i komputer... Zwłaszcza komputer mojego taty. -'''Lubi motoryzacje- '''Znam kilka marek samochodowych. Lubię Volvo V40. {|class="Moja wieża" style="margin-left: 1em;; margin-bottom: 0.5em; width: 248px; border: #99B3FF solid 2px; color: #000000; float: right; border-radius:5px; " | Moja wieża Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * Dodaj tu link. * Drugi link. * I trzeci.